


sfumato

by starblossoms



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starblossoms/pseuds/starblossoms
Summary: It’s hazy around them, Minhyuk’s senses clouded and overwhelmed by everything that is Hoseok.





	

**Author's Note:**

> um idk if this should be rated as "teen" or "mature"

“Don’t move,” Minhyuk murmurs, squinting when Hoseok shifts in bed. His lower lip is caught between his teeth in concentration, hair messy. He never bothered to fix it after waking up and claiming a spot against the wall, opposite the bed, a spare pillow tucked under him -- a barrier against the cold wooden floor.

 

“Babe?” Hoseok frowns, eyes still closed as he pats the empty space beside him. His voice is thick and heavy, words slurred as his brain tries to catch up.  “What are you doing?”

 

Minhyuk huffs softly, shaking his head. “You moved.” He sets aside the half complete sketch aside and starts a new one -- Hoseok is facing him this time, gray light from the window filtering across his chest and arms. The soft _pitter-patter_ of the rain fills the room as Minhyuk focuses on the soft shadows and highlights that blend together and form the gentle curves of Hoseok’s cheeks, the long line of his nose, his plush lips.

 

He’s sketched, and painted, and even tried sculpting Hoseok, in every possible pose, and Minhyuk doesn’t think he could ever get tired of it. Of drawing Hoseok, or looking at him, or kissing him, listening to his gentle voice, his loud laugh. Just being with Hoseok.

 

“I woke up early,” Minhyuk mumbles, charcoal moving quickly against paper. He licks his lips as he smudges definition into Hoseok’s chin with his fourth finger; the ring on it shines even in the dim light. “And I couldn’t fall back asleep.” 

 

Hoseok is quiet, holds his pose as he watches Minhyuk work. His lips are a bit dry and there’s crust by his eyes and Minhyuk is completely in love with him. He can’t help but smile when Hoseok yawns, stretching his arms up before settling again.

 

It’s only when Minhyuk is nearly done with the sketch does Hoseok say, “I don’t get why you draw me in the morning. My face looks so weird.”

 

Minhyuk frowns and sets his sketchbook down, finally standing up. There’s a dull ache in his knee, but he ignores it in favor of closing the distance between himself and the bed. He settles on Hoseok’s lap, knees flush against his waist and furrows his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

 

He drags his darkened fingers over Hoseok’s bare stomach and chest, leaving trails of black and gray, connecting the moles that are scattered across his skin. Hoseok squirms, the corners of his mouth twitching up, ticklish and sensitive. “I mean.” He licks his lips and looks up at Minhyuk. “My face is so -- puffy, and dry.”

 

“So?” Minhyuk asks, and brushes the hair off Hoseok’s forehead with his one clean finger. He leans down to kiss between Hoseok’s eyebrows.

 

“Why do you think it’s worth drawing? ” He’s frowning now too, expression quickly disappearing when Minhyuk shifts down to kiss Hoseok on the mouth. He still manages to say, “it isn’t -- beautiful?”

 

“But of course it is.” Minhyuk sighs, presses his lips to Hoseok’s chin, noses along his jaw, kisses his earlobe. One day, he hopes to get Hoseok to see what he sees. “You’re always beautiful.” He places another kiss, this time to his cheek.

 

“When you wake up.” Another kiss (the tip of his nose).

 

“Through the day.” And another (gentle, to his eyelids).

 

“And just before you fall asleep.” And then another (this time to the corner of his mouth).

 

Minhyuk thinks about the portrait he’s been working on in the studio, of _Passion_ , of reds and oranges and yellows and pinks, Hoseok vibrant like a blazing sunset, feverish to the touch, seductive, glistening, and so bright Minhyuk knows he should look away but he can’t. He thinks of a previous painting, of _Calm_ , of Hoseok sinking into a bathtub, fabric clinging like a second skin, blues and greens and purples swirling around him, distant but inviting, close enough to touch but just falling out of Minhyuk’s grasp.

 

And he thinks of Hoseok now, dark smudges under his eyes, his dull skin and the blemishes that bloom across it, cheeks pink from attention. He thinks of how no matter how hard he tries and how many paintings he does, he’ll never be able to truly capture all of Hoseok’s beauty. And Minhyuk tells him this, a rushed whisper, almost desparate, words passing between their lips as they kiss.

 

Strong hands wrap around Minhyuk’s hips, trace over his waist before sliding up his back, and then Hoseok is pulling Minhyuk into him, gently holding him to his chest as he whispers " _I love you_ "s, expressing it with his entire body.

 

He’s warm under Minhyuk, hard when he rolls his hips up, making Minhyuk gasp, soft when he ghosts his fingers under Minhyuk’s shirt, teasing it up until Minhyuk has to pull away to tug the fabric off. He’s lovely when he smiles, as he laughs while watching Minhyuk eagerly push his shorts off and pull away the blanket covering Hoseok too. Lovely as he invites Minhyuk in again, greets him with a sweet kiss.

 

It’s easy and familiar, and so, _so_ good as they rub against each other, flushed from head to toe, kissing anywhere they can reach, wrapped up in each other and unable to let go.

 

It’s hazy around them, Minhyuk’s senses clouded and overwhelmed by everything that is Hoseok, Hoseok, _Hoseok._ And Minhyuk wants every inch of his skin pressed against Hoseok, until he doesn’t know where Hoseok ends and where he begins, wants to melt into him, wants to be a part of Hoseok, wants Hoseok to be a part of him for as long as he lives.

 

It’s hot and perfect and wonderful, it’s so much, not enough, and then just enough as Minhyuk shivers and releases, a sweet cry passing Hoseok’s lips as he follows.

 

And then it’s warm, still hazy, always beautiful.

 

And Minhyuk’s been told before that he sees the world through rose-tinted glasses, but he can see every color that exists and more with Hoseok, he can see the darker, murky shades and neon hues too, and he wouldn’t want it any other way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk What this is but i have a lot of soft sappy feelings rn im sry :\


End file.
